


星河水手

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Astronauts, Christmas Special, Fiction, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 感谢万有引力。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 2





	星河水手

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：supercell---銀色飛行船  
> Attention：空间站宇航员PARO；太空日常，不专业描写请见谅；甜饼，圣诞贺文，短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

> 宇航员的的英文“astronaut”这个词是从希腊语“astron”和“nautes”演化来的，前者的意思是“星星”，后者的意思是“水手”，本源含义是“星河水手（star sailor）”。

「我第一次看到火箭发射，是在中学教室里看电视上的直播。那好像是个中午，我记不太清楚了，可能因为当时黄金周刚刚结束，我还沉浸在放假的氛围里。上课真是令人厌倦的事情——我的脑子里大概都是这些不争气的想法。可是这一切都在那个中午改变了。

其实我也记不太清楚，只记得电视里传来了激动的倒数。为什么要这么激动呢？我觉得奇怪，懒洋洋地抬眼，然后目睹了人生中“第一次”全程亲眼见证的火箭发射现场——不，也不能算真正的“亲眼”；这个过程持续了不少时间，又或者其实很短暂，我猜可能持续了几分钟，不过对我来说却比几小时还漫长。

从那一刻开始，我就决定，我必定要亲眼见证一次火箭发射；一次可能不够，但十次可能又太异想天开。不过既然已经异想天开了，那就再多想一点：除了见证，我有没有可能坐上火箭去向太空呢？如果要去太空，我该做什么？成为宇航员？

这有点傻，不需要任何人说我也知道。我可能只是被当时狂热的氛围感染了，我明明连那个火箭去太空干什么都不知道，也不知道那些火光、喷气和一节节脱落的舱体都是什么东西——虽然后来这些东西我都去查了。而且哪个孩子小的时候没有在爸爸的陪伴下看过电视上的火箭升空直播呢？哪怕我的爸爸是个不靠谱的行踪不定的男人，我也看过，我确信我看过，但那些过去都没能留在记忆中，没能成为意义重大的“第一次”，为什么偏偏是这次我就被触动了呢？

总之，2003年5月9号下午13点29分25秒，由M-V火箭搭载的“隼鸟”号升空的那一刻，是我决定要成为宇航员的那个瞬间。

当时我13岁。」

“你就是新来的那个小家伙？”

穿着蓝色工装裤和浅色短袖的男人正坐着，能够将这样一身衣服都穿出窄腰长腿的效果，只能归功于他异于常人的好身材。但比起这遮遮掩掩的身型，更引人注目的是他的样貌：稍长的黑发都被摩丝随手压在了脑后，鬓角有点弯曲的碎发，还能看出用手指随意梳理的痕迹；充分展露的面容似乎有点南欧血统，长眉入鬓，星眸焕彩，高鼻浅唇，骨相傲人；黑眸斜斜地看过来时，他神情散漫，带着一点打量的意味，好像一下就能将人看穿。

青年一个激灵，一下子就站直了——或者该说是伸直了身体。这里没有重力，对于还不太适应的他来说其实有点别扭，但他掩饰得很好。“长官！少校沢田纲吉，报到！”

被称为长官的男人轻轻挑眉，唇角一弯，突然笑了。“在这里不需要这么紧张，沢田少校……这叫起来太怪了，你有英文名吗？没有？你应该不介意我直接喊你的名字吧，阿纲。”

纲吉虽然没反应过来，但还是点了点头。他有点紧张得说不出话，却不知道是因为来到陌生环境的畏惧，还是因为本来早就该习惯的太空不适反应——总不可能是因为面前的长官笑得太英俊迷人吧？

他其实看得出来，面前这位长官有点不怀好意，说话有点调侃，笑得也不太正经。他不觉得奇怪，在地面训练的时候，有不少美国兵都是这样的，喜欢调侃他看上去瘦弱的身型和他的家乡，带着点藏得不太好的他也不知道哪儿来的优越感和轻蔑。明明这些人不论是笔试还是实践都比不上自己这个在那些人口中只是个“Spring chicken”的家伙……

散漫的思绪在对方未断的话音中突然收束。

“这里没那么多规矩，所以你也可以直接叫我的名字。我叫Reborn。”男人已经收回视线，一边拿着平板，一边在面前的操作界面上点来点去，“行了，来工作吧。2015年11月16日早上7点36分27秒，一切正常……你还站在那儿干什么？”

纲吉这才真正回神。“哦，就来。”他接过了Reborn递来的平板。

这都是刚来空间站的事情了。如果说当时纲吉还怀疑Reborn可能是伪装出了善意，那么现在他早就把这个想法扔到脑后。两个礼拜的相处已经足够他明白，Reborn当然算不上坏人，但也绝不是什么好人——他比纲吉早来空间站3个月，一个人待在这儿已经快无聊得要炸毛了。

而现在，他正一边坐在餐桌边一边用嘴去够叉子上的香肠状肉饼，谨遵原则快速咀嚼吞咽后，还要指指点点：“流水线生产的东西也未免调味太均衡，他们不知道调味的不平均有的时候才是美味的来源吗？这也太糟蹋东西了。”

而一边安静吃饭的纲吉忍不住翻了个白眼：他已经知道Reborn是个在吃饭上很挑剔的意大利人，但老实说他也没觉得意大利人在调味上比美国人强多少，至少对于他这个日本人来说，都太油太重了。最重要的是，抱怨并不能让午饭变得美味，这家伙既然知道太空进食的准则，就不能稍微安静点？

可惜沉默并不能换回置身事外，他甚至没能安静两分钟，Reborn的话头就落到他身上：“而且这样绑在地上吃饭也太傻了，像个囚犯。蠢纲，你不觉得我们这些为人类航天事业做出伟大贡献的人应该得到更好的待遇吗？”

纲吉艰难地咽下了嘴里没什么滋味的食物，才终于对盯着他的Reborn回了一句：“别叫我蠢纲。”

这又是一句没有意义的回答，Reborn却乐此不疲地回答：“这是对你的爱称。”

“没听出来。”

“大家都这么熟了，别这么冷酷，再说你笔试分确实也没有我高啊。”

纲吉沉默：这确实是事实，但这是因为Reborn那一年运气太好，卷子题目出错了只有他一个人发现，这才有了额外加分，不然都是满分卷哪分得出高低？算了，不能想，一想就气得胸口疼。

他三两口吃好饭，回收了餐具和垃圾。“我去锻炼。”这是每个太空人都必须要做的日课，良好的锻炼习惯才能让他们远离肌肉萎缩。

“等等我……啧，现在的小孩可真没耐心。”纲吉向外飘去，终于听到Reborn又开始认真吃饭的声音。

「“隼鸟”号今年回来了。7年过去，我20岁，已经成为了一名宇航员预备役。好吧，我承认这说法有点过火，我只是正式进入了训练队列而已。但这已经很厉害了，不是吗？

时间过得真快，“隼鸟”号流浪了这么久终于回来了，连当初送它上太空的M-V火箭都已经完成了谢幕，退出了历史舞台。而我也早就不是那个只能在电视上看火箭升空直播的小男孩了，不过距离我当时设想的亲眼看十次火箭升空还有距离，更别提做宇航员了。但我已经离这一切很近了不是吗？过去7年，我拼死拼活地努力不就是为了这个目标吗？

我现在能接触到更多的消息了，也知道“隼鸟”号本来并不该这么晚才回来的，幸好它还是成功完成了它的使命，带回了珍贵的样本，这又是人类迈向未知宇宙的重要一步——没记错的话，这应该是人类历史上的第一次。我竟然见证了这样的第一次，这让我觉得很光荣。

但是，有时我也会想，在孤独的太空里，“隼鸟”号按照预定的程序飞行的时候，它在想些什么呢？当它遭遇困难，无法沿着预定轨道航行，也无法和母星联络时，它又在想什么呢？如果它真的具有人性，它是不是也会有某个瞬间觉得害怕，想要放弃呢？等到我成为宇航员的时候，等到我遇到这些的时候，我是不是能像它一样坚定不移地向着一开始的目标，找到回家的路呢？我能不能忍受这种只属于宇宙的孤独呢？

我还不知道。」

“将军！”

面前的男人得意洋洋地抬手，故意慢动作一般从纲吉眼皮子底下拿走了他的“国王”。这近乎挑衅的动作让纲吉心头一跳，险些就要喊出“再来一局”。幸好他立刻想起输完这一局就已经要洗一个礼拜的碗了，再玩下去只怕在这里的半年都得自己洗碗，还是及时止损为好。

“你还是不行啊，蠢纲，我教了你这么久还是下得这么臭。要不我再让你一次？现在五局三胜，再来两局，你要是都赢了就不用洗了，输了就再多洗一个礼拜的碗，怎么样？”

那自然是不怎么样：之前三局两胜的时候这个男人就是这么说的，故意输了一局，让纲吉以为有可胜之机，结果上一局还不是被杀了个片甲不留？傻子才会连上两次当。“除非你让我9子，不然免谈。”

Reborn恶劣地笑：“也不是不行，不过得加注。你要是这样还输了，可别哭鼻子。”

“……算了。”纲吉恹恹地扔了手里的骑士。Reborn显然胜券在握，棋力深不见底，让9子要是还输，他这辈子可能就都不愿意再碰国际象棋了。再说了，不就是洗一周的碗？

Reborn是真的不喜欢收拾东西，就这一个月都不知道骗他洗了几次碗几次衣服了——虽说可能也就是将东西放进清洁仪器或者用吸尘器吸走角落的杂毛这类不需要几个步骤的小事。但是回回都输还是让纲吉觉得很没面子：他知道自己算不得什么天才，能成为宇航员也是这些年呕心沥血努力的成果，在别的方面甚至比普通人还要废柴。但是遇上Reborn这样全能的人，还是很容易让人自信崩塌。

而那个让他心态失衡的人还在一边凉凉地说闲话：“行了行了，看你那苦大仇深的样子。不想洗碗就不洗吧，叫我一声老师，这笔账就一笔勾销了，是不是很划算？”

纲吉当即一梗。抬头，初见时俊朗得让人惊艳的男人脸上都是幸灾乐祸，俨然一副占不到便宜不罢休的嘴脸，可见以貌取人是真的不合理。这家伙怎么能这么恶劣？纲吉百思不得其解。但他毕竟是个含蓄又谦逊的日本人，面对想不明白的事不会强求，面对不想做的事也自然有自己的一套方式。

“不必了，愿赌服输。”嘴上这么说，心里却想的是：我才不要叫你老师，你算老几？

但是夜晚毕竟还是太无聊了，空间站又只有他们两个人。如果只从同事的角度来看，Reborn其实是个很好合作的人：业务熟练，理论完备，性格风趣绅士，样貌也令人开怀，还身兼许多才艺。

在纲吉拒绝和Reborn玩国际象棋之后，他又掏出了许多玩乐的手段，有时是扑克桥牌，有时是数独迷宫，有时是乐器CD，储量丰富得不像是个来太空工作的正经宇航员。纲吉也只得在日常的工作、锻炼和生活之外，陪他捣鼓这些娱乐，毕竟一个人躺在睡袋里看书实在是太容易精神倦怠也太无趣了——太空中的社交本来就太少，如果再屏蔽一起工作的同事，那很可能会产生心理障碍。

但有的时候，他们也会仅仅是安静地待在一起。空间站是个密闭空间，但这不意味着整个空间站没有可以向外窥探的地方。事实上，在整个宇宙中，可能再没有人比他们离神秘的宇宙中心更近了。透过望远镜，隔着奔赴了不知多少光年的光，去窥探一个不知身处哪一个纪年的星星的残影，宇宙的寂寥和亘古一下便印入眼帘。那是空间站必须要用耳塞才不会对耳膜产生致命损伤的噪音也无法隔绝的静谧，是在和宇宙相比渺小至极、和个体相比又遥远浩瀚的人类历史中刻入基因的敬畏。

Reborn会在这种时候和他聊起往事。

“我高中的时候加入了天文社，那会儿只是因为大家都加入了社团，我想找个省事的地方睡觉。谁能想到那一届的社长是个实干型人才，经常在社团教室给我们科普不同星星的故事和演变来历，还致力于在周末带我们去荒郊野岭观星，也不知道他是怎么说服他爸妈买了那么一架贵得离谱的天文望远镜的。大部分时候我都睡过去了，但是就像一只蚊子总在你耳边嗡来嗡去，时间久了你想听不进去都难。”

于是他就和纲吉讲起了那些让他在社团教室昏昏欲睡的星星的故事，可惜的是他们在宇宙里飘着，视角和地面上不太一样，即使是Reborn这样样样都行的人，也在搜索和指认星星的事情上花了不少时间。但和他当时的社长相比，他幸运地拥有一个对星星很感兴趣的学生——在他讲到星星的时候，这个总是有点固执又沉默的日本青年的眼中会泛出光来，一双东方人的褐瞳里满是向往和惊艳。

惊艳？是的，惊艳。因为讲述和星星有关的故事的Reborn远比任何一个时刻的他都显得更加英俊迷人。

纲吉撑着脸一动不动，听他说：“知道这些星星的来历之后，就不难理解为什么看星星是浪漫的代名词了，因为所有和航天、和宇宙有关的探索，都是向未知、向不可能的挑战。诗浪漫吗？‘星星已下降到绿色的山岗，就像夜的外套上一滴银色的伤心的泪珠’，诗当然是浪漫的。但是，我爱诗，更爱科学与真理。所谓科学家，就是试图用一个公式概括整个宇宙的妄想者——万有引力才是极致的浪漫主义，因为探索宇宙的人相信这个世界上有一条无处不在、时刻运转的真理，这条真理解释星星为何下降，解释群星转动的轨迹，解释微尘如何凝聚成星球——一切都源于万有引力；而抓住了这条真理，他们就能迈向任何他们曾经去不了的地方。这种狂妄，这种执着，这种刻在骨子里的向往，才是只属于人类的浪漫。”

沉默良久的青年心中一动：“你喜欢星星吗？”

Reborn却反问：“你为什么来做宇航员？”

而他们都没有回答，因为事实上也不需要答案，因为这一刻他们有着共鸣的心跳。

——我当然喜欢星星。

——因为喜欢星星，喜欢宇宙，喜欢这未知又神秘的一切，所以才会成为宇航员。

「2014年，我终于来到了美国，这意味着我离宇宙又更近了，离我向往的一切都更近了。说来真巧，到达美国的这一天正好是我24岁的生日。11年过去了，我都想不到我竟然是如此有毅力和恒心的人，更想不到我竟然真的能走这么远。

我在来之前也预见到我可能会遭遇的困难，包括这里不是那么友好的社交氛围。这倒也没什么，毕竟大家都是彼此竞争的对手，如果气氛太融洽反而很古怪。不如说，如果他们对我太好了，我就没办法心无旁骛地努力超过他们了。走之前妈妈还和我说，我这样的性格出门了肯定得受欺负。这也不至于吧？我虽然看上去没那么能打，但好歹也是个成年男人了啊！

不过和美国人还是没法比倒是真的。他们到底是吃什么长大的？主食吃牛排和吃青花鱼定食真的会有这么大的差别吗？或者我也该试试三分熟菲力？但那东西真的太容易做不熟了，这里的饭店好像都有一种通病，宁可端上一盘生得能下地跑的肉，也绝不可能端出一盘超过五分熟的牛排。和这些东西比，太空食品都显得美味了。

我还能不能顺利活到去太空的那一天了？」

一批宇航员一般只需要在空间站驻守半年。纲吉这段日子倒是过得波澜不惊，虽然中间偶有设备故障或者突发情况，但都凭借两个人的能力和合作顺利解决了。这让他在处理日常工作的时候越发得心应手，倒也难免觉得倦怠，连和Reborn的日常斗嘴都显得有趣了起来。

但他也没想过，就在Reborn快要结束他的太空航行时，他们竟然还真的遭遇了意外：航天器部件受损，他们必须要出舱进行维修。

太空行走……纲吉忍不住看向Reborn，却见他正垂眸专心致志地和地面指挥部进行通讯，线条利落的侧脸肃穆沉静，和平时总噙着坏笑的模样判若两人。纲吉差点都要不认识他了。他听着地面指挥部下达了命令，然后Reborn毫不犹豫地应声接受——如果要从他和Reborn之间挑一个进行太空作业，那自然是由更有经验的前辈承担出舱任务。

通讯切断，男人这才抬头，看到他神情复杂的脸，笑了笑，突然说了一句八杆子打不着的话：“真巧，今年是人类太空行走五十周年。”

纲吉这才恍惚想起，历史上第一次太空行走发生在1965年。这并不是什么冷知识。事实上，对于每个宇航员来说，太空行走都是很常见的事情，运气不好的时候，一次轮班里就能遇上几十次需要出舱修复的太空作业。纲吉在地面就做足了心理准备，本来不应该害怕的，但是这会儿却不知道为什么总是不能平复心境。

他明明知道，不是Reborn就是他，就算现在不是他，等Reborn走了也会是他。但是，如果真的是他，他反而没那么怕了。他这才意识到，在太空的日子，他和Reborn真的称得上相依为命。日出不再成为一天开始的标志，为了维持正常的生物节律，他们所仰赖的除了钟表，便只有彼此。

这太奇怪了，他明明很讨厌这个家伙的，可这会儿却因为这份讨厌的情绪，更感受到了这个人对于他来说的重要性——或者也没有那么讨厌，和Reborn待在一起，大部分时候都是开怀的、安心的。Reborn和他在地面上遇到的那些人并不一样。

而这个男人仿佛还嫌在他心里的分量不够重似的，竟没有露出一如既往的调侃又恶劣的笑容，只是很平静地说：“要麻烦你帮忙监测了，阿纲。”可是他表现得这么郑重其事的又是给谁看？是谁说的他们已经很熟了，现在又作出这幅客套礼貌的样子，不觉得虚伪吗？没事的时候就喊蠢纲，现在有求于人了就喊阿纲了，就这也好意思说是爱称吗？呸！

纲吉满心的不痛快。但他是个成年人了，从来也不喜欢随意地发脾气，或是表达自己的负面情绪。所以他也只是冷冷淡淡地回答：“我知道。”

他们做好了准备，任务就在规定好的时间开始了。纲吉紧张地坐在舱内的控制台前，一边盯着Reborn携带出舱的监控摄像机，一边按照他的要求监测航天器的状况和功能。厚厚的舱外航天服将人裹得像是母体里蜷缩的婴儿，即使是Reborn那样的好身材也被遮挡得什么都看不见了——在太空中肌肉萎缩的状况下都能有这么良好的身型，这家伙到底是怎么做到的？这也是纲吉一直感到迷惑的难题。

他晃了一下神，回过神看到Reborn已经按部就班地开始了维修：各种维修工具漂浮在空中，他慢慢伸出手去，抓住一个在他手里看上去显得太小的钳子，开始拧螺丝；这实在太像慢动作回放，看上去傻得过分，非常具有喜剧效果。如果不是因为纲吉深知太空作业是一件多么危险的事情，他必定要幸灾乐祸地笑出声。

然而，虽然他看不清Reborn的脸，他还是能从对方顺畅的动作中看出，一切都进行得很顺利。只是这种等待太漫长，给人的心理压力很大。他的喉结反复滑动，无意识地吞咽着紧张，手上的动作倒是一如既往地熟练——感谢在地面上多到离谱的肌肉记忆训练，让他能够近乎自动化地完成这些复杂的操作步骤。

维修过程持续了不少时间，估计有一两个小时。任务始于拧螺丝，又终于拧螺丝；最后一个螺丝被紧密安装的瞬间，纲吉小小地长出了一口气，无论如何，任务到此算是成功了。接下来就是回到舱内……他不敢有任何祈祷，此刻任何希望都显得不合时宜，他能做的只有相信这个男人。

他紧紧地盯着监控画面，几乎不敢眨眼。在太空中，人的动作显得格外缓慢，但是只要适应之后，就能够在真空之中找到回舱的路，这些都是他们早就训练过的基本技能。一切都很顺利，随着白色巨婴的靠近，纲吉的心也一点点回落。还有30米，25米，20米……他怎么停下了？

看着男人停下的动作，纲吉的心又一下子提了起来。是因为什么？氧气？设备？行走轨迹？他的眼睛快速扫动，试图从小小的监视屏幕中看出问题，哪怕他知道自己发现了问题也什么都做不了。但是，比他更快的是男人的动作：原本半张着如同怀抱的手合在了一起，Reborn又重新向气闸舱靠近，而且这次的速度明显更快了些。

纲吉意识到了什么。同样身穿航天服的他本来就觉得很热，现在更是汗透重衫，只觉得脚底都聚集着汗水。他快速按了几个按键，然后离开主舱，向外飘去。花了一点时间他才到了气闸舱，却比他和Reborn约定好的时间更早一点。他伸出手去，手在抖，这让他慢慢用力握了握拳。透明的舱门窗外，一个身影正在接近，他看到了，他下意识地开始祈祷，祈祷不要再出现任何一个问题，祈祷一切能顺顺利利——他抬手，按下舱门闩启动键。

一团白色跌进了舱内，发出了碰撞声：在真空中，这一切都不会传得太远，最多只能充满两个太空人的耳膜。隔着沉重的舱外航天服，纲吉一把抱住了对方的肩，慢慢将男人拖进了舱内，然后伸手关上了舱门。他似乎听到了沉重的呼吸声，这让他立刻转身抱住了对方的头盔。隔着重重防辐射透明材料，他看到了男人的脸——满头大汗，双眼紧闭，鬓角透湿，薄唇惨白，脸却涨得通红。他急躁地脱下了对方的头盔，让那英俊的脑袋一下子暴露在了舱内的空气中。

男人就像脱离窒息一般，猛地吸了一口气，然后狠狠地咳嗽起来；他的脑袋贴着纲吉的头盔，似乎只是为了汲取一点冰凉；一直紧握的手终于松开，搭在了纲吉同样穿着航天服的手上。纲吉低头，看到在虎口处有一个小小的破损漏洞，正是这个小问题让Reborn差点回不来了。幸好他已经走到了离舱门很近的地方，幸好他反应快没有慌张，幸好他的处理都非常正确及时，幸好……纲吉突然感到了无限的后怕，忍不住紧紧抱住了面前的男人，尽管失重让他们一正一倒，只是头和臂膀贴在了一起。

Reborn似乎意识到了他的害怕。他咳完了，脸上还带着病态的潮红，却什么也没说，只是抬头，唇落在了纲吉的头盔上，隔着透明材料，浅浅地、劫后余生般吻了吻。

「在美国的这一年，偶尔会有人来约我出去参加派对，但我一个都没有答应。我从来没有恋爱过，老实说我对这些东西都不太感兴趣。妈妈和我视频聊天的时候倒是偶尔会问我有没有女朋友。她是认真的吗？我在这儿能见到的女性，除了天生热爱同性的那些，就是看上去比我还壮还高还能打的大姐姐。

恋爱是不会眷顾我了，但我也并不需要。我爱宇宙，爱航天，这不就够了？我爱事业，我爱工作，我爱学习，向宇宙前进带给我的成就感比什么都要多。我才不需要女人，当然，也不需要男人——不得不说一句，这儿的HOMO也太多了吧？这算是啥，高知特色还是部队常态？虽然和我也没什么关系。

不过听他们说，真的去了太空，很容易和同事发展出浪漫关系。毕竟在那样孤独又遥远的地方，每天都从事着随时可能丢命的工作，吊桥效应实在是太容易发生了。甚至有不少同事因为上太空的那半年而爆发家庭问题，这也是常常被诟病的一点。要我说，得了吧，美国的离婚率还需要宇航员来拉高吗？在地面训练了这么长的时间，这些人怎么还会有这样离谱的想法？我是去工作的，可不是去演家庭伦理剧的。

这一年中，隼鸟2号也离开地球了。可惜这次我不能亲眼看到它离开的样子。不过没关系，我很快就要去太空亲眼见证它所看到的一切了，这是我25岁最振奋的消息。」

送别Reborn的那天，纲吉并没有说什么。但是他意识到了自己和Reborn身份的交替。在他刚来到空间站的时候，Reborn就在这里等待着他，教他如何适应太空的生活，调侃闹腾直至他忘记夜晚的孤寂，承担起前辈的使命出舱完成任务……现在这一切都轮到纲吉了。他要继承的就是这样一种身份：无论之后来的是谁，现在轮到他去引领新人了。

他意识到自己确实还欠Reborn一句“老师”，哪怕他曾经不屑一顾，现在也该知道这个男人都付出了多少，知道对方值得这一声“老师”，但他却说不出口。事实上也不需要说什么，返程的每一步都是安排好的，他们必须按部就班地完成，直至将人送上返程的火箭。没有太多告别和伤感的时间，也没有必要，因为三个月后他们就会在地面上再见的，只是三个月而已。

可他还是听到Reborn对他说：“回头见，阿纲。”

他笑了。是啊，回头见。

他很快见到了新来的宇航员。面前的男孩有一头棕色短发，白皙的面庞有点发红，颊上鼻梁上都是浅浅的雀斑。纲吉意识到他有点紧张，为了缓解对方的紧张，他笑了笑：“不需要这么拘谨，吉姆，你不介意我直接叫你的名字吧……”他突然有点恍惚。

这一刻，他体会到了Reborn刚见到他时的那种心情，那种有点期待又有点好笑的、满怀着对后辈的温柔的心情。他的声音也不禁变得柔软轻快起来，就像当时Reborn对他说的那样，随意又诚恳：“……你也可以叫我的名字，熟人都叫我阿纲。”

他突然非常想念Reborn，非常想念地球。星星是他的梦，地球却是他的家。他很想去问问Reborn：在我们初遇的那天，我来到空间站的第一天，你看到我站在你面前时，你在想些什么呢？

「回到地面的时候，重力一下子击垮了我。尽管在太空的半年一直都有坚持锻炼，但是肌肉萎缩对于宇航员来说是不可避免的，这样被重力浸透的感觉仍然让我很难适应。一直到飞船落地，我都没能很好地习惯。不过没关系，每个宇航员都会有这样的一个过程，这是属于每个太空人的勋章，没什么可觉得丢脸的。

至少在走出舱门之前，我确实是这么想的。

和空间站比，载人飞船就显得太小太狭窄了。舱门打开，我虽然穿着航天服，但却动不了，一个穿着军装的男人弯腰拉住了我的手臂，一把将我拽起来，用肩抵起了我沉重的身体。空间站和飞船上如影随形的噪音突然变得小了一点，有人将我的头盔取了下来——天真亮，空气里灰尘真多，我有点不适应，但我知道，这就是地面才有的感觉。

我听到有人在耳边说：“欢迎回家，沢田少校。”这声音带着微微笑意。

这句话没什么不对劲，但我就是莫名觉得这个人不该这么喊我，是因为这个声音太熟悉了吗？我惊讶地抬起头，看到了一张果然很熟悉的脸：用摩丝抓过的头发，长眉，星眸，高鼻，薄唇，刀削斧劈的脸，还有那一点不怀好意的轻慢调侃的笑意——我感觉到我的心突然剧烈跳动起来，扑通，扑通，扑通。这次总不会还是因为吊桥效应了吧？

我狼狈地低下头，一时做不出反应，既焦急又羞愧。幸好男人也不着急，只是扶着我，一步又一步稳稳地向前走，走向地面指挥部，走向休息区的医疗部门，走向家——

在星星间穿梭的水手，探索过最浪漫的远方的同伴，搀扶着走回了原点，就像星星下降到山岗，群星沿着圆心转动，微尘聚合成星球——梦的终点是家，向心力的中心是地球，哥白尼的日心说打败了地心说，却改变不了人类的傲慢和执着。

那一刻我想：感谢万有引力。」

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 这个故事十一月中就写完了，本来没打算写后记的。但是这几天听到了嫦娥五号回来了的消息，想了想就还是补了个后记。  
> 这次的故事是关于星星和航天的，是我非常喜欢的一个题材。我很喜欢星星，不是那种天文学层面或者天体物理学层面上的喜欢，就是非常单纯的喜欢，不渴望了解也不渴望接近，只是每天晚上抬头看看天空，能看到星星心情都会变好。  
> 我也很喜欢航天，我觉得这是一项非常伟大、严谨又浪漫的事业，对于国人来说，甚至是一件很值得骄傲的事情。虽然很可惜这次没能写到国内的相关内容，但是我还是把我对参与这项事业的人们的崇敬写进了这个故事。  
> 总之，这次的故事是一个非常私心、个人认为非常可爱的故事。太空是孤独的，但人类从来不是孤独的，或许永远无法真正地彼此了解，但却拥抱着同样的梦和憧憬，在某些事上有着相似的跨越时空、种族、国别、文化的共鸣。我当然不敢说这个故事在描写这样一种广阔的情怀，但是如果你能够与我有同样的共鸣，和我一样喜欢星星，那已经足够称得上一句相遇是缘了。  
> 最后，感谢你看到这里，也感谢包容我的不足。祝大家圣诞快乐w
> 
> By璇


End file.
